warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 85
Devstream #85 aired on January 6th 2017 @ 2pm EST Hey Tenno! The first Devstream of 2017 made us take a hard look at our Warframe Resolutions for this year, and let us give you an idea of what to expect in the coming months. There’s a lot to cover, so let’s get right into it. If you want to see the shenanigans live and catch all the little details that aren’t covered here, be sure to watch the stream. Minutia isn’t your thing? Be sure to read the TL;DW version down below. Housekeeping * Slight Spoiler Stream! * 24 hour alert on all platforms! * We’re hoping to get The Glast Gambit Update submitted to Cert in the next 2 weeks, so keep your fingers crossed, Console Tenno! You might see 19.5 before the end of the month. * The Valkyr Prime Ballas-narrated Trailer will hopefully be out by the end of January. * The first episode of 2017 of The Second Stream Podcast was recorded right after the stream, so stay tuned for its release next week! * The deadline for TennoGen Round 7 is January 12th – get your submissions in before then if you want them to be considered! TennoCon 2017 We officially have a date for TennoCon 2017: Saturday, July 8! Save the date, Tenno! More details will be to come on Hotel and Ticket pricing, so stay tuned. http://warframe.com/tennocon Hema Resource Costs For those not in the know, the Hema is a Clan-researched weapon that was requires a lot of Mutagen Samples to obtain. After listening to all of the community feedback on this issue, we are leaving the cost as-is, but we’ll be revisiting how Mutagen is accessed overall in drops. We do want to continue the trend of making the odd weapon require some hunting at launch, especially for Clan Tech, but we will be cognizant to not go this extreme in the future. Helminth Cyst and Charger (Slight Spoilers) The cure for the Helminth Cyst will be implemented soon — maybe even next week. Since it involves slight spoilers for The Glast Gambit, if you want to see how this will work, you can view it here. For those of you who love the throbbing pink pustule (we don’t judge), you will be able to re-infect yourself in an upcoming new system. The Helminth Charger will be getting a rework, as the current model is placeholder. Below are rough WIP concepts of potential new looks. Dev85-helminth.png Bard Warframe The Bard Warframe is next to come in the Development schedule. Will be more like Vauban will a lot of deployables. Her Step-sequencer will be tied to each ability, so you can layer them. Below, you can see her idle will tap to the beat of the music that you create, and it will change dynamically with the tempo that players create with her. If you want to see how she looks in-game with her updated color scheme, you can watch it here. Nullifier Weak Point We are looking to add a weak point to Nullifiers that will make it easier for precision weapons to take them down. The main goal here is to make different play styles more viable for end-game play, so that Nullifiers aren’t preventing bow or sniper lovers from taking their favorite weapons into battle. Here’s a look at what this might look like: Dev85-nulli.png Frost Deluxe Skin It’s hopefully coming to PC sometime next week! His Deluxe Skin will also be bundled with a thematic sword, but we’ll keep that a surprise for you all. Here is a quick gif of his model, but you can watch him in all of his glory at this time stamp. Damage 3.0 Our look at Damage 3.0 has changed to focus more on different enemies that require more skill (rather than raw power) to take down. We all know you love to squash minions, and we don’t want to remove that aspect, but rather add more challenge to it with other kinds of foes. There are certain aspects of the existing system that might be changed, but removing mandatory damage Mods does not appear to be our plan for the future. To hear all that Steve has to say about it, you can watch here. Sentient Arm Cannon As an expansion of the Sentient faction, a new class of weapons will be coming that will have different skill and ammo requirements that will modulate damage in interesting ways. Concept art of the first iteration of these weapons was revealed at PAX East, and today we showed it off in-game. Prepare to ARM yourself with this gear in the future! Earth Tileset Remaster Like the Shipyard tileset, Earth is next in line to get the remaster. Look out for better vegetation and volumetric lighting. Dev85-earthabef.png|before Dev85-earthaaft.png|after Dev85-earthbbef.png Dev85-earthbaft.png Kuva Fortress Content We are looking to add more content to the Kuva Fortress to incentivize Tenno to revisit this tileset. A new character will be added to the game soon which will bring more lore-related drops, especially to the Kuva Fortress in particular. Tennobaum Our Tennobaum gifting event ended this week with incredible results. With your help, we are donating $50,000 to the Boys and Girls Club of London. Thank you all for participating! You can see the leaderboards and learn more here Graphics Updates * HDR support is coming along nicely, and should be coming to Consoles soon. * Proper 4k support is in the works to help with existing UI and graphic scaling issues. * Vulcan and DX12 have taken a backseat in favor of focusing on HDR and UI rendering, but it is something we plan to work on in the future. * Distance field fonts are also in the works, so 4k and low-end rigs will both enjoy crisp text in-game. Other tidbits * We’re having conversations about Umbra currently, but we’ll reveal more info once these plans are in a more polished and marketable state. * Watch DESteve stream his playthrough of Warframe every Sunday. * Limbo rework is still in progress, we’re hoping for something to show next Devstream. * Scott is currently looking to add more Corpus Bosses and then Phorid will be getting a rework. * Zephyr Deluxe is still in the works. * Expect more 'Dex' this year for our 4 year anniversary. * New set of Orbiter Decorations have been made, but we’re also looking into adding more for the Dojo as well. * Operator Gameplay and the Focus System will evolve over time, but you can expect more content in this system early this year. ---- Category:Livestreams